pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas & Ferb is a 2-D animated/animated 3-D Musical Family Comedy film from Walt Disney Pictures and & DisneyToon Studios directied by Dan Povenmire. Staring Asa Butterfield & Cameron Boyce. Plot In the 12th dimension (or the toon dimension), cartoon characters live secretly from the real world. The only people the toons can contact with are their creators and the people that distribute them. Two of the most popular toons at the time are Phineas & Ferb. The cartoon characters act out their movies and episodes of the TV shows, which mean that they know Perry's life as an agent. When the two go to work, Phineas & Ferb are followed by Silhouette ,a cartoon silhouette villan whose show was never made. When Phineas & Ferb go to film their episode one day, they find out that the show is cancelled. Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, & Buford decide to stay at the disney studio (in the cartoon world, it's the sleeping beauty castle) to be writers for Gravity Falls. When Phineas & Ferb go home, they try to forget about Disney, but every book, movie, CD, or video game they own is a Disney product. That night, Ferb goes to a bar and when he sees Roger Rabbit as a bartender, and how he is still working years after his movie. He reilizes that they should get a real job. Doof & Perry also end up in the bar, and meet Silhouette. Silhouette decides to make Doof his partner. Perry, who knows Silhouette's anger that his show was never made, follows Doof to work the next day. The next day, Phineas & Ferb try to sell their inventions at first, but they fail. Then, they try to fix cars, but they fail. They get jobs as construction workers. The two do a good job, until Candace comes by. She tries to bust them because she doesn't want them to build anymore. When she tries to stop them from building, and destroys everything, causing the two to get fired. When Doof arrives to work, Perry comes and starts beating him up. When Silhouette comes, Perry hides as he reveals his plan. He's going to destroy all the toons to make him the only ones left. He's going to use static to desstroy them. Static can destroy toons because static stops their shows, stopping their purpose. He tells Doof that he won't destroy him, but he plans to secretly betray and destry him. TBC Cast *Asa Butterfield as Ferb A Sarcastic 14-year-old boy with many talents. *Cameron Boyce as Phineas The 13-year-old Deuteragonist of the film. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Silhouette A cartoon silhouette villan whose show was never made. The main antagonist. *Jim Carrey as Doof Perry's Nemises The secondary antagonist. *Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus and agent he is the minor Protagonist. *Ashley Tisdale as Candace The Older sister of the two who fails at busting them *Serria McKormack as Isabella A 12-year old with a crush on Phineas *Karan Brar as Baljeet An 11 1/2 year old nerd from India *Rico Rodriguz as Buford A 12 1/2 year old overweight bully but a friend to the two *Madison Pettis, Tiffany Espensen, Ariel Winter, Cymphonique Miller, Isabella Acres, and Isabella Murad as the Fireside Girls a girl scout led by Isabella. *John Viener as Norm, Heinz's invention and a giant robot man. *Hugo Weaving as Silhouette's army of robots *Amanda Plummer as Professer Poofenplotz There are many cartoon cameos in the film, including: Roger Rabbit, Remy, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Charlie Brown, Jack Frost, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. Reception The film got positve reviews. The film got a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes out of 297 critics. The film open at #1 at the box office on the final weekend of June with $60 million and went on to make 244 million domestically & $692 million worldwide and became the 10th highest grossing film of 2014. Sequels The film got three sequels. One was called Phineas & Ferb Vs. Blackbeard with new evil pirates voiced by Russell Crowe, Alan Rickman, Jeremy Irons, Anthony Hopkins, Jason Issacs, Terence Shamp, Tom Hiddleston, Tim Curry, Alfred Molina, Christopher Lee, Dennis Hopper, Ben Cross, Sean Bean, William Shatner, Mickey Rourke, & Gary Oldman. The next sequel, which was thought to be the best, was called Phineas & Ferb & the Haunted Mansion , whichis also based on the disney ride. It fetures ghosts voiced by Ben Kingsly, Samantha Barks, Sacha Baron Cohen, Helana Bonham Carter, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Russell Brand, Katy Perry, Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, & the villan, Madame Leota, who is voiced by Kristen Stewart. The final sequel was called Phineas & Ferb & the Raiders of the Forgotten where they team up with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who is voiced by Nicholas Cage. Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fanon Works